lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
William Hale
William Hale William Hale is a Saiyan that is a son of Trunks. He has purple hair and uses a sword. William was sent to the future by Trunks due to an incident that is unknown. Biography William Hale grew up on his own by himself, he had to fend for himself and get his own food. It was a hard life for William. On the day of his 18th birthday while training William saw something fall from the sky and he went towards it and saw a strange metal. William made a sword out of this metal as a symbol that he was a man. Later on William found out who his father was. Training And Super Saiyan From that day on William trained with a sword in hand. After 3 years of training, William had become much more powerful, then one day, he felt himself reach a new level of power and became a Super Saiyan. William would train as much as possible in this new form, but he would get so angry so William then decided to master his anger, and train his mind for a while. William went to a mountain very far away and sat down on the top and meditated while in his Super Sayian form. Divine Super Saiyan William spent years on that mountain training his mind and body and every time he felt he got more powerful he would suppress it and keep training this went on for a long time until one day when William was training he went Super Saiyan and he no longer felt angry and he was much more powerful. He became the Divine Super Saiyan. it happened.png|William Hale imagesCA6KYIV5.jpg|William Hale Divine Super_Saiyan_2__(z).jpg|William Hale Advanced imagesCAI00TW.jpg|William Hale Unleashed Mode Fight with Genakun One day while William was training he felt a powerful energy nearby and saw a young man training down the mountain William watched this man with curiosity and saw him practise with loads of power William approached this young man and asked to fight him but the young man said no so William went away back to his training then he saw the young man power up into this form that he has never seen before he saw him grow wings from his back at that point William knew he had to fight this man so this time when William approached this man he asked what he was afraid of then the man replied well since your so eager to lose i will make that happen. So they start fightning while fighting William saw how powerful this man was so William turned Super Saiyan and fought harder but the Genakun went and they were about evan so when tha battle was over Willam and the man became friends William found out the man's name was Genakun and they were friends from that day on. Hell Unleashed Goka The Android Clone Saga One day why William was sleeping he had a strange dream that he was waking up from a deep slumber. When William woke up he wonderd about that dream and went for a walk along there nearby beach wondering what that dream was about. After a long time worrying William forgot about the dream and went back to training. But a couple of days later William had a dream just like the one he had before but this time he was training with someone that looked like Genakun but had black eyes and white pupiles. William spent the next few days trying to find out about these dreams of his. But one dat while searching through a libary he saw Genakun there as well. William aproached Genakun and said hello Genakun looked up and smiled and said hello back. After they talked for a while they both said how they had weird dreams. They then decided to help each other and find out what was going on with their dreams so they researched and read up about what was happening with there dreams until one day they found some research notes from a old scientist about clones of people and how the real people sometimes dream and see through their clones eyes. William and Genakun both looked at each other with shock neither able to say anything then they heard a voice behind them they both looked and saw Goka. To know what happened read Category:Pages added by TheDragonsArisen Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter